Gothic Galaxy
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: An enemy from Pit's past is encouraged by Diamond to get revenge on the angel and his friends after being forgotten for this long. Pit is forced to fight him only because baby Morgan is kidnapped along with the other angels. This old foe proves to be too much for Pit and Palutena that the Smashers will need to work together to stop him.
1. Revenge of the Forgotten

**Gothic Galaxy**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. Finally I do not own Phantom Brave or Queen's Blade. They belong to Nippon Ichi and Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: An enemy from Pit's past is encouraged by Diamond to get revenge on the angel and his friends after being forgotten for this long. Repeating a strategy from the past doesn't seem like the brightest thing, but this demon came prepared with kidnapping other angels in front of Pit and then forcing him into a duel. Normally Pit would have ignored the challenge if it weren't for the fact that Robin didn't just have a baby and said baby was also taken by this demon. He and Dark Pit go to Gothic Galaxy expecting things to be a walk in the park but this demon was prepared for all the possible scenarios. Even Palutena won't be much help once she encounters him and Pit really doesn't want to resort to that awful tactic of getting rid of this guy if Dark Pit can see it…**

 **Pairing: Pit/Pittoo/Lucina, Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena and Henry/Female Robin with hints of Magnus/Pit and dark OC/Pit and another character/Pit/Dark Pit (can't reveal his name yet)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) and higher on Archive of Our Own**

 **Genre: Suspense, Romance, Drama and Humor**

 **Warning: Sexual violence, extreme violence, sexual humor, dark past, hints of child abuse and child neglect, dark past, non-con, yaoi (of the twincest variant again) and unintentional OOC**

 **This story is probably going to be the most lewd one in the galaxy series thanks to how this is the most Queen's Blade heavy influence along with a lot of hentai things I see online. There is a plot though…really…and there's a joke in the Kid Icarus fandom about the villain of the week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Revenge of the Forgotten

* * *

In an isolated galaxy not too far away from the Smash Brothers Realm was a galaxy with a pitch-black sky. This galaxy had a moon as red as blood that often gave an ominous color to the entire galaxy as well as the only structure that was on the galaxy. The Gothic Cathedral was the only thing standing in a pile or rubble on this forsaken planet. While the galaxy appeared to be abandoned, there was life inside the cathedral. The Gothic Cathedral was overrun by demons that have gathered around one of the few monuments that have yet to shatter depicting a demon mummy with an adorable face hidden underneath the bandages. The likelihood of the statue to the original was so uncanny that it would creep anyone out who didn't know who the statue was supposed to be.

Most of the demons worshipping the statue were goat demons with strange horns. Most of them had black fur and red eyes. There were other animalistic demons too, but they were the ones behind the goat demons.

Away from the statue was another goat demon that was hidden in the shadows of the cathedral speaking to an old man who was hunched over. This man was hiding his appearance underneath a hood to appear like he was part of the demon cult. The larger demon was obviously the leader, so he had no problem speaking to the suspicious old man.

"Is this information about Pit correct?" The leader of the demons spoke sounding rather surprised that someone had information on the angel captain that has caused nothing but despair to all demons.

"Yes. I am a very trustworthy old man." The old man spoke with a laugh. "You may call me Diamond, oh great one. I am in charge of Mecha Galaxy, and let's just say I do not like that angel either. I heard he has humiliated you in combat and had long since forgotten who you are when compared to all the other demons he has defeated."

The demon growled as a response.

"This information will allow you to get revenge on not only Pit, but his Goddess as well. I had to do some research and you proved a formidable opponent, but they just wanted to erase your deeds from history because you did not win."

"Unforgivable…"

"Hmm?"

"They forgot who I was…they have sinned, and will be purified!"

What an odd thing for a demon to say. Diamond suspected that being in a cult too long destroyed one's logic and vocabulary, but he didn't care too much. He wanted a repeat of what happened to Pit in the last timeline. He almost accomplished his goal in Goblin Galaxy. The light angel was susceptible to torture like anyone else that was taken there and if the Smashers didn't save the day…then Diamond could have went with his plan in that timeline. Instead, he had to postpone it and try to get rid of the light angel. However…this time he intended to go for the Goddess of Light and Pit's twin as well. Those three were the biggest threats to his plan. If he could just stop them from interfering and bringing in the big shots in the universe, then he was home free.

Again, while Diamond attempted to start problems in this new timeline for Pit, a figure was watching him from the shadows. He frowned realizing that the brunette was going to be harmed again unless he did something…

* * *

It was absolute chaos in Smash Brothers Mansion even before Diamond could launch his plan. The Smashers could blame Robin and Smash Hospital for things going out of control.

To start things off, Robin had been teasing Rob about what he would name his kid should he ever decide to get serious and settle down. She only picked on him now because baby Morgan was close to coming out. No one knew when, but it was going to happen soon. The female tactician decided to mess with her brother for the remainder of the day and there wasn't much Rob could do seeing as how his sister couldn't go anywhere with that big belly.

Rob just considered leaving her alone if she was just going to make fun of him for the rest of the day when she collapsed onto the floor and grasped her stomach in pain. He didn't need to ask her what was happening due to the twin connection they shared. The male tactician would have calmly left to get help if only Chrom didn't rush in see Robin and then getting her to shout at him that the baby was coming. Chrom's panic probably caused the entire mansion to freak out. He picked up Robin and rushed off to the infirmary despite Rob shouting that he needed to treat his sister more gently or at least get Henry to show up.

Most of the Smashers panicked because Robin's yelps of pain were progressively getting louder. She had tried to remain calm in this situation unlike the idiot Exalt, but once she got to the infirmary…there was no way she could hold in her voice anymore. The baby was coming and it was coming fast!

"Mama mia can you all of you stop moving around?!" Dr. Mario shouted seeing how some of the Smashers were running through the halls while Chrom was jogging in place. "Chrom, can you stop being a man in the Olympics and get Robin's husband?"

"B-B-But, Robin is-"

"I'm fine…Chrom…go…"

Rosalina was fortunately with Dr. Mario to be able to use her magic to keep Robin in the same comfortable position Chrom held her in as he rushed off like he was Mr. Fit. During the chaos, Peach attempted to call Smash Hospital to try and get in contact with the doctors there. Unfortunately for her and the rest of the Smashers, the hospital was conveniently full because they had a truckload of injured people come in today, so there was no room to help a Smasher that was going into labor. Peach had slammed her pink cell phone shut nearly cursing at the attitude that the main doctor was giving her at a time like this.

It wasn't just Peach that was on the phone. Pit had an angelic white phone that was used specifically to call the royal bodyguards from Skyworld. He had called the fourth division captain Himeno to assist with healing Robin while she was going into labor. The pink haired angel apparently was making some excuse, but Pit wasn't having that.

"I'LL TAKE YOUR SECRET WINE STASH IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY!" Pit shouted as he hung up and sighed as he glanced at some of the Smashers who he was certain was just running around for the sake of running. "Honestly, why the fuck are there two Miis here running?! Shouldn't they all be with Chrom?"

"Only one of them is needed Pit…" Rob murmured as he was one of the few Smashers that was near the door. "Dr. Mario, please let me help my sister."

"No. I think it is best if you stay out here with her family and wait." Dr. Mario told the younger tactician. "I have enough assistance and if Pit's friend hurries down from heaven, then I think I will have all the tools I need to deliver the baby."

"It isn't in your credentials." Rosalina could be heard mocking causing the doctor to glare at her.

Almost immediately a light green light appeared from above in front of the infirmary door. The wind angel made her entrance identical to how Pit and Dark Pit enter the stage in Smash, but compared to them…she was more graceful. Her expression remained serious as she glanced at her captain.

"Captain Pit, where is your friend? I will do all in my power to assist her."

"Go with Dr. Mario, Rosalina and Peach, princess." Pit told her. It was kind of odd how he would address Himeno as a princess, but that there would be another opportunity to ask him. "Make sure you deliver a healthy baby."

"You know…you could have asked Friday to come down…she is the expert in-"

"Nuh-uh! She'll charge me up the ass! Plus you have done your fair share of deliveries! You got this!"

Dr. Mario had to wonder if Pit's wallet was more important than Robin and her baby's life. Then again, Himeno was one of the best healers in heaven, so it wasn't anything to scoff at. The pink haired angel slowly nodded her head as she asked the Smashers to lead her into the infirmary. Rosalina had used her magic to place Robin on the bed before glancing at her younger brother.

"Don't worry. Your sister will be okay. Trust us."

Rob made a sound that was barely audible as Rosalina went inside along with Peach. Dr. Mario had asked the other Smashers to leave and wait for the news or to calm down and let them do their jobs. They weren't real experts unlike the doctors at Smash Hospital but there wasn't much they could do especially since the two hands weren't even around at the moment (they said something about looking into other fighters at other tournaments, but they were being very vague with the details).

It was getting apparent that the Smashers were doing more harm than good on the outside, so the female Smashers…particularly Zelda and Samus had to escort the others back to their rooms one by one. Pit wondered why Palutena didn't even bother to come down, but it probably had to do with the fact that she would shower the baby with gifts from the heavens immediately afterward. It was nice to see Dark Pit was helping the ladies get the younger Smashers to come down especially Lucas who was bawling for Robin thinking she was going to die.

Rob needed the most comfort out of everyone. He ended up slumping against the wall and letting out a huge sigh. Soon, he would sit down and force his knees up before resting his forehead against them. Pit and Shulk looked at each other with concern wondering how they would comfort the male tactician.

"Hey, Rob. Your sister will be fine. Himeno may not be the best angel in Skyworld, but she's one of the better ones." Pit began trying to be honest with the younger tactician.

"Your sister is strong, Rob." Shulk added as he took a seat next to the younger male and slowly slung his arm around the white haired magician effectively pulling the two closer. "You have to believe in her."

"…I do believe in her." Rob murmured. "It doesn't change the fact that I fear for her life." His expression darkened as he hid his eyes behind his hair. Shulk noted that his body was shivering. "I'm scared that she'll leave me again…I already lost her once and I don't want her to disappear again…"

Rob was referring to the moment where his older twin had sacrificed herself to stop Grima for good. It didn't do much in the long run seeing as how Grima simply escaped into Rob's body even though he was in a dormant state. Robin miraculously survived due to the strong bonds between her comrades and was also no longer the vessel of Grima. It was just Rob's bad luck that Grima would go to him next seeing as how they were twins after all. He was just fortunate Grima had yet to take over or would have the strength to do so.

Regardless, he just didn't want to mourn for his sister again who was the only family he had left. She may have gotten on his nerves constantly, but he wouldn't be complete without his beloved sister.

Pit stood there in silence while Shulk allowed Rob to lean over and sob into his chest. They both knew the feeling of losing someone they treasured dearly and the miracle that occurred to where their precious someone had survived.

Chrom would finally return with his worried family along with Robin's. Henry was surprisingly out of breath by the time he rushed over from Smashopolis to the mansion. It took a while to get from the mansion to the metropolis, and the Mii currently in charge of the bus probably wasn't driving fast enough. Olivia had to make sure that Henry didn't collapse on them when they arrived but her worry was shown on her face.

"Is Robin okay?" She asked Pit seeing as he appeared to be the calmest of the three Smashers still in front of the infirmary.

"She will be." Pit told her with a reassured smile. "Chrom, I think you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Chrom shouted when it was obvious he wasn't. "Okay…maybe I'm not…but Robin is…"

Henry managed to catch his breath but didn't say anything. He tried to keep a serious expression but failed. His worry for his wife was so obvious that Pit wondered how the man that often made puns at inappropriate moments and the man standing in front of him were the same person.

"…Mother is sickly though after that final battle with Grima." Morgan spoke. "Rob is too. Just traveling to the Smash Brothers Realm has taken a toll on their health." He tried his best to smile, but it was too fake. "If I disappear right now, I think we will know what happened inside."

"Morgan!" Inigo shouted not happy that Morgan would joke about his own existence disappearing. "Don't joke about that!"

"You're right…my apologies."

Dark Pit and Lucina would return after taking Lucas back to his room and calming him down. Lucina was very concerned for her roommate so it made sense that she would be there to support her friend's brother and his family. The dark angel noticed the tension in front of the infirmary and wanted to head to Palutena's room until things had settled down.

How long were they waiting? It might have been a few hours. No one wanted to move from their spot in fear that something terrible would occur if they did. Pit sighed seeing Chrom pace around again making things worse. They needed to believe in Dr. Mario and the girls for everything to be okay. Robin was strong. Childbirth would not kill her…

Eventually, their prayers were heard. They were all surprised hearing Dr. Mario shout that the demon baby had arrived earning some complaints from Peach about how rude he was being. Himeno had slowly opened the door. She was terribly pale from how much healing magic she used, but from the looks of things…everything was okay.

"C-Can I have Robin's family inside…" She asked weakly. Pit was very quick to catch her before she collapsed.

"Hey princess, take it easy! Don't want Sun-Wong to be lecturing you about going overboard."

"Sorry…captain…just…difficult…"

Henry, Morgan and Rob were the only ones who were allowed to go inside. Chrom wanted to follow but Himeno had to remind him that only those related by blood could check up on the female tactician.

Robin had survived if barely. Healing magic was probably what saved her in the long run. She was just happy that everything turned out okay, but she wasn't really pleased that Dr. Mario had just called her baby a devil.

"What's this about giving birth to a demon spawn?" Henry asked his wife immediately forcing his smile to come back in an attempt to try and lighten the mood. Rob had to facepalm at how insensitive Henry could be.

"That baby did not cry!" Dr. Mario announced. "That is not normal!"

"Morgan's father is a crazy crow fanatic obsessed with puns and gore. His mother was the former vessel of Grima. I think you should have seen this coming." Rob snarked as he noted that Robin was sitting up with baby Morgan in her arms. He smiled seeing how happy his sister looked. "I'm glad you didn't vanish again like the last time."

"Is this really…the time for jokes?" Robin asked weakly. "He's so adorable."

"Of course! Our genes would make adorable children." The male tactician joked before looking over to Morgan who was surprisingly silent. "Morgan?"

"…Is this the part where I say goodbye to mother and father?" He asked solemnly. "I have finally been born so I really don't have a reason to be here…"

"Don't say that!" Henry exclaimed. "Just because we have another Morgan doesn't mean that you are not our son! We might have to split the time between demon Morgan and amnesic Morgan, but you can stick around."

The dark mage had a difficult time expressing his concern for the people he loved. Morgan smiled weakly at Henry's attempt to try and console him. Morgan was still thinking of leaving soon, but he couldn't now. He had to make sure that his mother's health returned before then…but for now…it wouldn't hurt to stick around and take care of his younger self with his family.

"Thanks…I will do that."

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Morgan had been born. Things have returned to normal in Smash Brothers Mansion with Diamond's plan yet to take effect. The only difference is that Robin could no longer participate in the Smash tournament until she recovered. Rob was willing to pick up the slack for her if it meant that his sister would get better faster. Seeing the tactician twins acting like a loving family for once was heartwarming for the Smashers to see. Shulk thought it was for the best seeing as how Rob had always loathed being in his sister's shadows. Morgan being born made Rob realize that he loved his sister too much to wish bad things on her and they would finally be able to rebuild the relationship they had lost so long ago.

Baby Morgan was very energetic for a baby. In fact, the baby was a very fast learner so it wouldn't be long until he crawled on his own. This was unnatural for a child, but it was obvious that Morgan was able to learn quickly because of his mother. As a result of being hyperactive and finding ways to cause problems, Robin, Henry and the future Morgan would allow others to watch over the devil baby. The angel twins were the first on the list to volunteer (or at least Dark Pit was. He tried to hide his curiosity, but he wanted to try to handle a baby once). Pit originally didn't want to help Dark Pit, but Lucina wasn't always going to be there with Dark Pit to watch the child together while Robin's family would relax for a couple of hours before coming back to handle the child.

Pit secretly hated children…maybe it wasn't so secret seeing how he had a bad habit of dismissing the younger Smashers in the mansion. He had his reasons that he would rather not talk about concerning his dislike, but he couldn't help but smile at how happy baby Morgan looked at him when the white angel played peek-a-boo with him.

"Pit, you can stop pretending you don't like kids. You obviously do." Dark Pit teased while continuing to hold baby Morgan in his arms.

"I don't. When you have to put up with a bunch of brats from the tenth division and teenagers who don't want to grow up…then you're start hating them too."

"But they're not babies."

"They act like newborns."

"You mean you don't?"

Pit hated how Dark Pit had a point so he dropped the conversation. He sighed hearing the raven haired angel chuckle at his older twin not having a comeback statement.

The two were outside of the mansion…probably at the crossroad where the road splits between Smash Forest and Smashopolis. The farther they were from the mansion, the easier it was for the angels to have some alone time. Pit had to admit that because of his duties as captain, he wasn't spending as much time as he wanted with his younger twin. Dark Pit was fine though. He had Lucina and Lucas to keep him company. Sometimes Arachne and Kaguya would come down from Skyworld to keep him entertained…and of course sometimes Shulk's friend Reyn would appear after whatever he was doing in Bionis to hang out. Pit wished that Dark Pit didn't make an odd group behind his back, but there wasn't much the brunette could do.

"…With the way you act with Morgan…I think it's safe to say you're going to love having children in the future."

"Ehh?"

That caught Dark Pit's attention after he was done rubbing his nose against baby Morgan's. The baby made adorable squeaks while waving his small hands in the air.

"I can imagine you having three and they all just come to you when they don't want to listen to your lover."

It took time for the black angel to register those words before his face turned beet red.

"W-What are you talking about? Why is this conversation happening?!"

Pit smirked as he continued to let his imagination go wild. "You'll appreciate the Greek culture and have a child with each of the people you are in love with. You'll achieve your harem in the future with how things are going for you and you'll be more loved than I ever will."

There was so much sarcasm dripping in Pit's future prediction but Dark Pit took it very seriously.

"L-Look who is talking…the only one I could ever hope to have a child with is Luci because I hope you remember Pitstain that it's impossible for two men to have a child!"

"Prism is still searching though."

"I hope he never figures out the secret! You're just letting your gay fantasy of me with some other guy's kid get to you! Its impossible!"

"And that's why you're blushing."

Dark Pit let out a huge sigh realizing this conversation was pointless. Pit kept pushing though.

"…So what would you name your child if you did have one with Lucina? I bet it will be something noble…or something a nerd like you would come up with."

Li glared at the light angel before trying to hide his eyes behind his hair. His cheeks were still red because of this topic.

"Lu…"

"What? What was the name?"

"Luke…" Dark Pit whispered to himself more than Pit.

"Can you say that name louder?"

"Shut up Pitstain! I'm not going to say it again!"

Pit just laughed and repeated the name his younger twin said. Dark Pit really needed to turn the conversation on Pit so he would regret having this weird conversation about naming potential children of the future. Dark Pit had his doubts for the future and the last thing he needed was for Pit to get his hopes up.

"What about you? How many kids would you have and what would you name your child?"

Pit expected this question to be thrown back at him. Ironically, he was rather speechless and couldn't answer right away.

"Well…since I hate kids…I would rather avoid it. In a hypothetical situation…having one son would be nice." Pit smiled realizing that he and Dark Pit were the same desiring a son. He didn't want to broadcast that and continued. "…I would probably name him after my deceased father."

Dark Pit blinked. Pit never talked about his parents much less his past. Hearing this was rather…nice. Pit had a melancholic look to his face bringing up his father. All of his life, the angel captain thought he hated his father. As of late…he felt the hatred in his heart concerning that particular man going away ever so slowly…so the idea of naming his kid after the man who had made him miserable as a kid…would show some character growth. Pit would finally be able to move on from his troubled past when the time came. Still, it was impossible if only because everyone Pit liked was a man who was incapable of producing a child…and the one girl he had a crush on was part of the undead…therefore it was pointless trying to reproduce with her.

Pit's train of thought was interrupted by a voice from above. The two angels looked up recognizing the youthful voice.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE! THERE IS TROUBLE!"

"Laila?" Pit called out as he noticed that Laila was going to crash land into him. He extended his arms out hoping to catch her but the Heavenly Rifle that she was carrying ended up smacking him in the face as they both fell down onto the grass. "Oww!"

"Pit? Laila?"

Dark Pit goes over to the two angels and attempts to assist Laila. Pit growls at how the red eyed angel wasn't prioritizing his "big brother". Once the blonde half-angel was up, she quickly apologized for her clumsiness. Baby Morgan who extended his hand out to her immediately distracted her.

"So cute!" Laila exclaimed as she took Morgan from Dark Pit and held Morgan up in the air.

"Laila…focus…" Pit groaned. "Tell me what the terrible trouble is…please don't take three steps and forget…"

While still holding Morgan in her arms, she told Pit why she had come to Smash Brothers Realm armed and ready to traverse the Underworld.

"Angels have been kidnapped! I left to warn you that this Overlord is after you! He's really big and dangerous!"

At the mention of angels being kidnapped, Pit felt a sharp pain that caused him an immediate headache. He clutched his forehead in pain. Images were playing in his mind of the last time he was told that angels were kidnapped…it lead to his capture…torture and an encounter with the Minotaur he feared so much and wanted to avoid at all cost. Dark Pit felt Pit's pain and asked if something was wrong.

"No…I just feel like I had a déjà vu moment…"

"Pit…"

"Laila, do you know who this demon is and where I can find him?"

Before Laila could respond, a large hand suddenly appeared from below her. The vast darkness pushed the light angel and his doppelgänger away as the hand grabbed at Laila's waste. The blonde Nephilim let out a painful cry as she ended up holding Morgan in a way where he wouldn't be squeezed to death. Pit was certain he recognized the sharp nails of the demon from somewhere.

"If you want this girl and the other angels back…you will have to fight me in a duel on my turf Pit…just like old times."

"Wait, who are you?!" Pit asked knowing it was futile to ask.

"You really don't remember? Ufufufu…your memory is very bad captain…I hope you remember before I decide to eat her."

The angel captain wasn't fast enough to save Laila from the demon that pulled her into the dark portal below the ground and vanish. The only trace of Laila ever being in the meadow was the angel feathers that fell off her. Dark Pit paled immediately as he fell to his knees. At first, Pit thought he was terrified of the powerful demon and that Laila was taken in front of him…but it was something worse.

"P-Pit…the demon took Morgan…"

Pit's eyes widened in horror realizing how fucked they were.

* * *

Pit felt his ears bleed the minute they went to tell Robin that her baby was taken away by one of Pit's longtime enemies. She just happened to be in the same room as the green haired Goddess and the angel captain thought Robin would talk about this calmly like the tactician she was. No…she just blew up in their face and threatened to set their wings on fire. It was a good thing that Rob was with her to snatch the tome from her. If it was Henry, he would have let them be cooked for supper.

"YOU LET MY BABY GET KIDNAPPED?! WHAT KIND OF BABYSITTERS ARE YOU?!"

"Really bad ones…" Dark Pit mumbled quietly to himself feeling really bad about not being able to help baby Morgan.

"ROB, LET ME SEND THEM TO HELL SO THEY CAN GET MY BABY BACK!"

"Sis, calm down…this isn't like you…" Rob muttered as he held his sister back. "Your health can't take these outbursts."

"Your brother is right, Robin." Palutena responded sternly. "The only thing we can do now is think of a plan to get your baby back along with my angels."

"You know there wouldn't be a plan if you jerks didn't bring problems to the Smash Brothers Realm every single time!" Robin snapped before she forced herself to take a huge breath.

Robin was right and the residence of Skyworld knew this. They have lived for so long (not counting Dark Pit) that they had made too many enemies. Now these demons are coming out of the woodwork and want revenge on them. Pit wished he had better memory, but he killed so many demons that he couldn't remember all the ones he spared. He sighed trying his best to put the voice to the face of a particular demon of the past, but drew a blank instead. It was the same for Palutena who had a hard time taking her enemies seriously until they were right at her front door.

"Sis, everything is going to be okay." Rob awkwardly tried to comfort her but ended up flinching hearing her break down sobbing.

"Urghhh…give me back my precious baby… _-sniff-_ He's going to die and I won't be able to save him…"

"We will do all in our power to find your baby." Palutena reassured her. "We will see to it that Morgan is not harmed."

Robin didn't want to hear words. She wanted to see actions. If Pit and Palutena didn't even know who their opponent was, it would be difficult to track them down. Dark Pit retreated back into his mind asking Eve if she might know something. He was surprised that she spoke to him at all.

 _ **They will probably send a demon to teleport you two for the duel soon. Just be patient and be cautious.**_

* * *

Again, that demon went back to praying in the cathedral after he had finished making the threat to the angel twins. He prayed that everything would go according to plan and that Pit would receive the punishment he rightfully deserved.

"Oh Ellipse, here me now…let the angel receive his just desserts. Soon, you will come back to us demons and take revenge for the injustice those angels have done…"

"You know, you're going to be stabbed in the back by one of these angels if you keep praying."

The demon stopped talking to the glorified statue of the person he was praying to. Diamond was behind him with an evil smile on his lips. He had a rope in his hands that he was yanking on. Pulling it out revealed a fallen archangel that the demon did recognize.

"Is that Pit?!"

"No, it's his father. Can't you tell by the number of wings? He thought he was so sneaky snooping around. He was going to find a way to inform his son about your plan. What would you do without me?"

Daedalus really was bad at hiding, or rather…he was doing fine, but Diamond knew what Daedalus was capable of doing and made sure to keep tabs on him. This is just an incident where he couldn't disobey the sorcerer and ended up getting bound and gagged, and it was made worse that he was stripped of his claws. The only way he could talk was with Tinker, but he couldn't activate it to be a weapon. It could only make sarcastic quips about the situation he was in and it just infuriated him to know end.

"You are in a very bad situation, Daedalus." Tinker mocked causing the fallen archangel to close his eyes while scowling underneath the gag. "A very kinky situation, I should add."

"Ho-ho-ho. You made a very kinky robot." The old man commented only earning a groan from underneath the gag. "But he is correct with the kinkiness. I am going to repeat the same event that happened in the last timeline. You will enjoy your time with your sons, and you will become obedient."

Daedalus glared at old sorcerer as he handed the rope to the demon in front of him.

"He's all yours. If Pit has a trick up his sleeve, use his father as a hostage. You'll be surprised at how fast he will give in."

"I will. Heh heh…his father is kind of cute…almost like he didn't age a day."

"That's the joy of youthful genetics of angels. Now…please excuse me while I bring Pit over to you." Diamond said as he slowly used his magic to change his appearance. The demon gasped seeing the old man turn into young redhead with sharp glasses to put. As an old man, he was hideous, but this youthful appearance was rather stunning. Daedalus had seen Diamond do this in the past, but what was to be expected from the Sorcerer of Creation Sphere?

"Please do. I cannot wait for Pit to do the purification process."

Daedalus honestly feared for his son at this point. These demons were going to ruin him if he didn't do something, but seeing as how he was caught again by Diamond…the chances of Pit being screwed were very high.

* * *

Pit and Palutena had spent the remainder of the day ordering the other angels around to find Morgan, Laila and the other kidnapped angels, but by nightfall…there was no real news. Robin had slipped into absolute despair at this point thinking she would never see her baby again. Rob was there to comfort her and unlike Chrom, he wasn't going to leave to get her husband or future son. He had promised the angel twins he would watch over his elder sister so she wouldn't do anything careless. The two had fallen asleep instead, so Pit wouldn't have to worry of Robin doing something stupid.

This didn't make him feel better when all the angels he sent told him the same thing. Pit communicated with most of the royal bodyguards with his cellphone and growled when Kaguju told him the same thing like the rest. Pit had higher hopes for Kaguju to find a clue of some sort seeing as how he was the angel that had his way of getting information that the normal angel shouldn't know. Dark Pit watched Pit hang up on the purple angel as he started to dial for assistance from the Angel Assembly.

"You know they aren't going to respond to you, right?"

"Valerie will. He has to…this is going to be his business."

"But isn't the judge already in the Netherworld doing his own thing?"

Pit groaned recalling that Valerie did say something about visiting a Netherworld president. Pit wanted to know the history of those two seeing as how Valerie never left to the demon realm unless something caught his interest.

"Dammit…what are we supposed to do? Unlike the angels, a baby can't stay in the care of demons for long."

Dark Pit would have told his light twin to be patient like Eve told him, but someone beat him to the bunch. Both angels noticed a golden butterfly enter the room. Immediately Pit prepared his bow ready to shoot whoever from the Golden Land was invading his room. The two angels were surprised that it was a sorcerer that they were certain wasn't someone that was under The One's command. Pit tried to remember whom this sorcerer was, but he drew another blank.

 _Not remembering so many people is really getting on my nerve._ Pit thought darkly to himself while he continued to point his arrow at the young sorcerer's face. "Who are you?"

"I am a forgotten sorcerer of the early times." The redhead spoke puzzling the angel captain even more. "My identity is not important. What matters is I am a messenger for the great one who wishes to have a duel with you. I am capable of bringing you straight to him."

"Oh…really?" Pit asked not convinced despite the fact the Golden Land was capable of pretty much anything. "I don't trust you."

"You don't have to trust me. Just know that if you do not follow me, I cannot guarantee the safety of those you deem important."

The sorcerer was only referring to the angels, but to Pit…Morgan was very important. Pit's blue eyes glanced at Dark Pit's concerned red ones.

"Oh, your twin has to come along too…just to watch the duel."

It was a trap. Pit was certain. Dark Pit had his weapon next to him, so he would be able to defend himself knowing an ambush would occur the minute they arrived wherever this demon was. Dark Pit wouldn't be able to leave the young sorcerer's sight though. Instead he closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head.

 _Eve, can you leave a message for Palutena or any of the other Smashers that stop by? I don't trust this man.  
_

 _ **You shouldn't. He is very dangerous…possibly more dangerous than the demon Pit will fight. It is important to remain cautious. What do you need me to write?  
**_

"…Where is the duel going to be?" Dark Pit asked needing the exact info from the horse's mouth.

"Oh? We're just going to go to Gothic Galaxy. It is not too far from the Smash Brothers Realm, but it would be quicker if you went through my portal instead of relying on say…the Goddess of Space. Time is of the essence after all."

Pit's eyes widened at the name of the galaxy. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly fitting into one big picture in Pit's mind. He was just missing one more piece and that piece was who would drag him to that spooky planet for a duel.

"Now, you two will come along quietly or things will get ugly."

Again, Dark Pit nodded his head. At this point, he had used Eve's special magic to write a message that would only appear when a Smasher were to walk into the room. There was a timer on this message though where if the twins took too long to return that the message would be sent to Palutena, Rosalina or Master Hand to know where they have gone. Finally, and this was only for extra precaution, Dark Pit placed a teleport spell near the bed in case they were lucky enough to teleport someone back to the Smash Brothers Realm unharmed whether it was baby Morgan or the captured angels.

"Don't threaten me." Pit hissed while he put his weapon away. "Pittoo…stay close."

The sorcerer just laughed as he opened the portal. Golden butterflies came out of it and formed a giant golden hand ready to grab the twins and throw them in. It wasn't necessary seeing as how the angel twins went into the portal with no hesitation. The sorcerer just chuckled as he closed the portal very quick.

"Now…it is time for insurance to ensure these two don't get in the way this time around…"

* * *

Of course Pit suspected that he wasn't going to get a fair duel once he arrived at his destination. Demons were notorious to not fight honorably. Pit had yet to meet an honorable demon besides the one that would be his future husband (right now, he is just a child so Pit wouldn't have to worry too much about that). Pit was just glad that Dark Pit was catching on at this point that demons were not to be trusted. The minute they were warped to Gothic Galaxy, they were immediately surrounded by the goat demons waiting for the two angels to appear in front of them. The two already had their bows out ready to deal with the situation at hand.

"So you finally decided to show up, Pit!"

It finally clicked who this mysterious opponent was. Now that Pit got a good image of the demon, he could see two big horns, bat wings and a tail on this Baphomet demon. Pit's jaw dropped not realizing how shocked he was.

"No way…Orcos…"

Orcos smirked. "Surprise bitch. You thought you seen the last of me?"

"…Umm…yeah…Myths and Monsters isn't canon to our universe…so…forgive me for not remembering who you were."

Dark Pit was completely lost. He looked toward the audience wondering if they were just confused as he was before glaring back at the demon known as Orcos.

"Now that you do remember me regardless if I'm canon or not, I hope you enjoy the welcoming ceremony."

"Does this include being surrounded by demons ready to pounce on me and Pittoo?" Pit asked darkly as he got Palutena's Bow out. "I may not remember my battle with you well, but you must not be that powerful if I just remembered who you were now."

"You better put that weapon away, captain. You wouldn't want me to harm this baby, do you?"

So Orcos was aware that Laila had baby Morgan in her arms. Seeing as how he wasn't an angel, he had full intention of using this baby as a hostage.

"You coward!" Dark Pit shouted not liking where this situation was going. "If you hurt Morgan, I'll-"

"Pittoo!" Pit shouted as he slowly put his weapon away. "…I surrender…but you see now why I hate kids? They are such a hassle."

"P-Pit…"

Orcos smiled seeing Pit give up so quickly...that was probably why he frowned thinking that the brunette had a trick up his sleeve. He wouldn't be able to stop Pit immediately though seeing as how it wasn't the white angel that had the plan but the dark angel who ended up acting rashly.

"That child is going back to the mansion!" Dark Pit declared as his wings started to glow a bright color. It reminded Pit of the Golden Land and it caught him and the demons in the room off guard. "WARP!"

The divine beings were able to warp others from one location to another. The angels were allowed to use it during their free for all and Light versus Dark competitions. For Dark Pit to be able to snatch a crying child in the demon's hand with relative ease was an impressive task. Unfortunately for Dark Pit, he didn't take into account that using the spell once would wear him out. He could hear Eve chastise him before her voice faded into the back of his mind.

"Pittoo?"

"Guh…didn't think that would take a lot out of me…"

"…You're going to tell me where you got this magic from…but I have my idea." Pit told him as he picked up Palutena's Bow again. "Now that the baby is out of the way, let us have our duel, Orcos!"

Pit had charged the Baphomet expecting this to be quick. The only problem was that Orcos had more than one hostage. If the hostage was Laila, Pit would have stopped. If the hostage was anyone else, Pit would have probably killed them along with the demon from his past.

…So when an angel that looked to be an older version of the captain was pulled on a rope out of the shadows…Pit stopped attacking again because another group of images played through his mind and caused another migraine.

"Guhhh…old man?!"

"Huh?!"

Dark Pit was completely lost now. Orcos enjoyed how Diamond assisted him when things were getting ugly. Now he had the angel twins where he wanted him with this second hostage.

"You may have saved that baby…but will you attack me knowing that your father that you thought was dead is alive as well as a hostage?"

"Grr…"

If only Daedalus wasn't gagged, he would have shouted at Pit to forget about him and to just keep attacking. He was stunned that his child would throw his weapon away for good this time for him…

"Pit?!" Dark Pit called out before he found a demon seized him from behind. "Guhh!"

Pit couldn't help his father or his twin at this point. He had to let himself be captured. He didn't come in with a plan because he thought Pittoo would think ahead. If his only plan was to save Morgan…then they were screwed. Blue orbs continued to stare at Orcos as another demon seized him from behind making sure to tie his hands behind his back.

"Good boy. At least I know you have light in that black heart of yours." Orcos mocked as he yanked on the rope that was wrapped around Daedalus. "And I got you to thank. My comrades, take them to the cell below! We must prepare the Purification Process!"

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 8866 words.**

 **Li: You know, I wonder if you're one of the few people who still remember Myths and Monsters.**

 **Me: Who knows? Sakurai sure didn't remember who he was since that game isn't canon! Notes!**

 **1\. Pit calling Himeno on the cellphone is a reference to my story Fallen Angel where Himeno decided that a present for Lived and all the royal bodyguards with a few other angels would get a cellphone color-coded their wings or element. These phones would allow the angels to communicate with one another. This is also a reference to Kirby and the Amazing Mirror where Kirby just uses his phone and the other Kirbys just magically show up.**

 **2\. Pit calls Himeno "princess" mainly due to how "Hime" means "princess" in Japanese and she is Japanese. To be fair, there is some foreshadowing too with Himeno in general in the sense that Himeno's father always had a bad habit of calling his wife "princess" despite not being one.**

 **3\. Something I don't think I brought up in** _ **My Precious Sibling**_ **even though I probably should have is why the Robin twins are so slow in Smash when they were fast in their own game. Grima has taken a toll on their health. Robin didn't get rid of Grima without a price and I made it to where she was sickly and having Morgan can indeed kill her. With Rob, having Grima inside of him had just worn him out over time to the point where he tires out easily. This is why they shouldn't be moving around that much in a Smash battle due to their declining health that can't kill them unless they overexert themselves.**

 **4\. Bringing up the idea of Pit and Dark Pit having kids is funny and sad given there are a few timelines where it didn't really go well for Dark Pit. The names of the children do kind of foreshadow future relationships with other characters such as Pit finally being able to forgive Daedalus enough that he would willingly name his first son Daedales.**

 **5\. Trying to figure out what Orcos is supposed to be was difficult. Aria had to look through some demons and I don't like how the Kid Icarus Wiki suggests Orcos is an orc just because of his name. An orc is either a humanoid monster that is under the same classification as a goblin or a pig demon and Orcos doesn't have any of these features. Orcos has horns and bat like wings instead and there isn't a specific demon that matches this description. However the Baphomet demon is considered the closest match with horns identical to what Orcos has and sharp wings. The Baphomet also matches the theme of the theme of the cathedral and cults. The Baphomet is said to be able to control women, grant powers to witches and therefore should be a demon of the Golden Land (which they aren't). The Knight Templar heroes were accused of worshipping Baphomet and were to be burned alive after being accused as heretics. Seeing as how this is the fate of Apostle Ellipse who was burned at the stake by the angels, its kind of obvious where I'm getting at.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. The Cult of Miracles

**Gothic Galaxy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Kid Icarus. That goes to Nintendo. I only own Daedalus, Diamond and Pearl. And I don't own Lalia or Airi as they are from the Queen's Blade series. Queen's Blade belongs to Hobby Japan and the many authors who work on the series.**

 **Summary: An enemy from Pit's past is encouraged by Diamond to get revenge on the angel and his friends after being forgotten for this long. Repeating a strategy from the past doesn't seem like the brightest thing, but this demon came prepared with kidnapping other angels in front of Pit and then forcing him into a duel. Normally Pit would have ignored the challenge if it weren't for the fact that Robin didn't just have a baby and said baby was also taken by this demon. He and Pittoo go to Gothic Galaxy expecting things to be a walk in the park but this demon was prepared for all the possible scenarios. Even Palutena won't be much help once she encounters him and Pit really doesn't want to resort to that awful tactic of getting rid of this guy if Dark Pit can see it…**

 **Pairing: Pit/Pittoo/Lucina, Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena and Henry/Female Robin with hints of Magnus/Pit and dark OC/Pit and Orcos/Pit/Dark Pit (can't reveal his name yet)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) and higher on Archive of Our Own**

 **Genre: Suspense, Romance, Drama and Humor**

 **Warning: Sexual violence, extreme violence, sexual humor, dark past, hints of child abuse and child neglect, dark past, non-con, yaoi (of the twincest variant again) and unintentional OOC**

 **This story is probably going to be the most lewd one in the galaxy series thanks to how this is the most Queen's Blade heavy influence along with a lot of hentai things I see online. There is a plot though…really…and there's a joke in the Kid Icarus fandom about the villain of the week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Cult of Miracles

* * *

Only a few Smashers were aware that Morgan had gone missing and were ordered to not say a word to avoid another panicky situation. These Smashers were in charge of keeping Robin sane because the longer she was away from her baby, the more hysterical she was becoming that was unfitting of the arrogant tactician she was known for being. Palutena had made it her goal to calm the female tactician down to prevent anyone else from knowing her angels screwed up. She hoped they would find a way to track the baby and the others and bring down the kidnapper, but that was asking for too much even for Pit who had issues finding his target especially of a demon from the past he could not remember.

Yoshi was surprisingly one of the few Smashers aware that Morgan had gone missing. He felt sorry for Robin who continued to cry for her lost child. Yoshi recalled how he was like that too when it came to Mario as a baby who would sometimes go off on his own without any supervision. Yoshi cared for the Italian plumber despite the role reversal as the man grew older. It wasn't too much of a deal seeing as how Mario grew up a hero and Yoshi was recognized as an ally for the plumber for all of his efforts.

The green dinosaur had no reason to be in the room of the angel twins when he was told to keep an eye on Robin. Perhaps he thought baby Morgan would be hiding under the single bed the angel twin's shared and it would be best to backtrack instead of search the entire Underworld.

Yoshi's prediction of baby Morgan being in the room was surprisingly correct if only because the minute Yoshi walked into the room, something fell on his back and began screaming in his ear (if he had any). Yoshi thought he enjoyed the time he had with baby Mario and it was true…except the part where baby Mario would fall off his back, go into a bubble and start screeching until Yoshi put him back on his back. Yoshi didn't want to remember that at all. It made him want to quit being a babysitter altogether if it meant having to put up with a baby's crying twenty-four seven.

This was no different and it caused Yoshi to let out a huge scream he had in Mario Party alerting the other Smashers in the process.

"MORGAN!" Robin cried being part of the group that heard Yoshi scream and fled from Palutena's sight to see what was going on. She prayed that it had to do with her baby, and sure enough, she saw young child crying normally on Yoshi's back. Yoshi could not comfort the child resulting in lowering his head to the ground and covering his eyes. "MY BABY!"

Yoshi let out a sigh of relief feeling the weight of the baby being taken off him by the female tactician. Tears rolled down her eyes as she kissed the baby's cheek and held him close to her chest before attempting to calm Morgan down. Morgan just needed his mother's presence to stop bawling.

"There there…mommy is here now."

"She calms down…finally…" Palutena muttered feeling a migraine return to her.

"Wahh…" Yoshi whined as he stayed on the ground.

"Yoshi, get out of the room. You shouldn't even be in this room anyway." Palutena spoke as she searched the room for her angel twins. "…And now it seems like my children are missing."

Yoshi looked up at the Goddess of Light with a puzzled look. "What? What do you mean?"

"…Robin…can I have the note that is on your baby?" Palutena asked noting how the white haired tactician didn't see the piece of paper taped onto the baby's belly.

"Huh? There was a note?"

Palutena waited for Robin to pull the note off baby Morgan's belly and hand it over to the green haired Goddess. She proceeded to read over the note confirming her fears.

"…Oh no…Pit…Dark Pit…"

* * *

While the angels were being dragged off below the cathedral, Pit could not stop thinking about the other angels that were still in captivity. He worried that being captured now would ensure their deaths. The brunette feared for Laila's life the most seeing as how she was the only half-angel that Pit knew was caught by these cretins.

By the time they were at the bottom of the church where the cells were, Pit had to open his big mouth about it.

"Where are Laila and the others?" He asked darkly. "They are not here."

"You should be less concerned for them and focus on yourself." Orcos mocked behind the light angel. "Until your Goddess gets involved, those angels will not be harmed."

"If you even think of hurting Lady Palutena or those angels…"

Pit really wasn't in a position to be threatening the demons, but he wanted some authority in this situation. He could only watch though seeing Daedalus being thrown in one cell and Dark Pit being goaded into walking into the other.

"I can walk!" Dark Pit snarled. "You don't need to shove!"

Pit expected to be pushed into the cell along with his twin. Orcos had grabbed him by the shoulder and squeezed it instead causing the brunette to flinch at the sudden pain.

"The only one who needs to be concerned about their safety is you. We all want a piece of you after what you have done."

Pit couldn't muster a good glare to counteract Orcos' evil grin. He wasn't done holding onto him either. The light angel was concerned for his angel wings seeing as how at this rate…Orcos might get nasty and rip his wings off his back. Pit sighed in relief realizing that Orcos wasn't going to get anywhere near his wings, but he cheered too soon.

"Your punishment is the Purification Process." Orcos reminded the white angel. "If you do not agree to perform…then we will simply have to use your twin."

Dark Pit looked toward Pit in confusion when the Purification Process was mentioned.

"…What's the Purification Process?"

Observing how Pit became pale quickly, Orcos again squeezed Pit's shoulder.

"So you didn't teach your twin the Purification Process? Did you prohibit anyone from teaching him or…"

"…Do you want me to do the process now?" Pit asked making sure to cut off the Baphomet demon off before suggesting something sinister.

"Not now. I need some time to get everyone together."

"Ten minutes…" Pit muttered. "I'll be ready in ten minutes…"

"I'll make it six." Orcos insisted as he let go of Pit just so another demon could throw him into the cell with Pittoo. "Hopefully you use those six minutes wisely. We're going to go with the Purification Process for a while."

Dark Pit caught Pit shivering at the comment even as he nodded his head in agreement. Orcos just laughed telling the other demons to follow him, so they can arrange the Purification Process.

One would think that the six minutes would be used wisely but two of the six minutes was absolute silence besides the shuffling of Dark Pit who started to shiver and attempted to snuggle next to Pit to stay warm. Pit in contrast was lost in thought trying to think of anything that could get him and his twin out of the cell before anything terrible happened to them. Even then, the other angels and Palutena possibly coming for them worried him greatly. There was only one thing he could complain about with what little time he had.

"Why the hell are you still alive…old man…" Pit began darkly not bothering to look at Daedalus who had been looking around his cell searching for anything he could use to get out. "I killed you!"

Dark Pit was surprised at Pit's revelation. Daedalus rolled his eyes as he turned to look at his son who still refused to look at him.

"You should know that I was sent to the Underworld for my crimes. I left because the God of the Underworld is too soft."

"Hades? Soft? Please! He's a mass murderer who abused his powers to obtain as many souls he can!"

"You mean Hades didn't do that before?"

Daedalus sounded genuinely concerned for the God of the Underworld. In his mind, Hades had always been rather gloomy and only ate to forget that his wife had committed suicide and that he was blamed for her death. He couldn't actually imagine Hades abusing his powers except to bring Persephone back to life…which he was certain Hades tried that in the past and failed hence he stopped trying.

"Hades really is a scumbag if you brought you back from the dead!"

"I would have rather stayed dead if it meant not putting up with you." Daedalus growled. "It's like the dialogue we had in the last timeline meant nothing to you. Raven will just keep resetting everything and my efforts are wasted with you."

Pit wanted to yell at him but was confused by this statement. "Timeline? What are you talking about?"

"Do you not remember anything at Goblin Galaxy?! Or am I doomed to be the only one who remembered?"

Pit tilted his head in confusion. He never had been to Goblin Galaxy. If he had, then he would have been certain that the slave ring would have been brought down by now. By attempting to recall what his father was telling him, he ended up having a bad headache that caused some images to flash in his mind. He witnessed his arm being broken further than it already was. He recalled being tortured by the goblins who demanded the captain submit to their will. He remembered being humiliated by the demons and forced into gladiator matches where everything was against him…and then he recalled the Minotaur he hated so much defeating him and having his way.

"Gahhhh…"

"Pit? What's wrong?!" Dark Pit questioned seeing how Pit was close to fainting.

One more image came to mind that allowed the light angel to calm down. His father over him, shaking him to snap out of his state of shock and begging him not to give up fighting because of the demons…and apologizing for failing him as a father.

"Old man…this timeline…what are you…trying to…"

Pit's tone when addressing Daedalus changed slightly. The fallen archangel gasped thinking maybe his words reached out to his son after all. He wouldn't be able to confirm it because the demons would return for Pit.

"Are you done yelling at your father?" Orcos interrupted coming back down the stairs. "It is time for the Purification Process."

Pit didn't think the six minutes were up yet. Combine his screaming and having those images flash in his head…Pit probably had to admit that maybe he had lost track of time.

"You're not going to get any more time if that is what you think."

"I…"

The cell was unlocked just for Pit. Dark Pit wanted to follow his older twin, but Pit stopped just so the black angel would nearly crash into him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Pittoo…you got to stay here."

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. It won't take long." Pit reassured him before shooting a glare at Orcos. "You better keep your promise."

"Yes, yes. You'll be the only one to be purified if you do a good job upstairs."

The angel sighed in defeat as he was slowly led out of the cell and up the stairs. The demons got a kick of groping his sacred buns randomly. If Pit could fight back…he would. He would make them regret getting familiar with him.

The moment Pit was taken back upstairs to perform the Purification Process leaving only the guard to watch the two angels was the moment that Dark Pit waited for the Minotaur to follow after the others. He did because he wanted to get a drink of water or some other excuse.

"So you are Pit's old man?" Dark Pit asked placing his hands on the cell bars. "Does that mean I can have a backstory on what happened before that stupid bull comes back?"

"Umm…is it really the time?"

"It should be!"

Daedalus rolled his eyes thinking that Dark Pit did not understand how much danger Pit was in.

* * *

Normally Ganondorf would be gleaming at Palutena's panicked expression. The Goddess of Light was known for staying calm no matter how dire the situation was. Unfortunately, if it concerned the angel twins that Palutena loved dearly, then Ganondorf wouldn't be that happy either. He cursed growing attached to those angels after repeatedly telling himself that once the tournament was over, it was back to trying to take over Hyrule and being a villain again.

"Goddess of Light," Ganondorf began, "take my advice and do not follow the instructions of that note. You know more than anyone that it is a trap. These demons are not under my command."

Palutena already knew these demons didn't worship Ganondorf. Most demons didn't…in fact…they didn't worship Hades that much either seeing as how most demons had their own Netherworld and only worshipped Hades when it was convenient to them. The fact that this demon was on Gothic Galaxy already told Palutena what type of demon she would be dealing with.

"I'm dealing with a cult. I know what I'm doing." Palutena told Ganondorf simply.

"A cult is more dangerous than a single demon out for revenge."

"Ganny, are you worried for me?"

"…The Queen of the Cosmos has her own plan in action to save your angels. There is no reason for you to go on your own."

"I know…but…" Palutena used her magic to take her scepter that was hanging on the wall. "…I will not risk my angels being put in this kind of danger. I do not remember who this demon is, and I do not want Pit or Dark Pit getting hurt because of playing it safe. If I have to get my hands dirty…so be it…"

Ganondorf wouldn't be able to convince the Goddess of Light to stop. He wasn't the type to persuade a stubborn Goddess like her…but now he would have to rush Rosalina to get things prepared so Palutena's action won't have fatal consequences to her or the angels.

* * *

Things have gotten too quiet for Daedalus' liking. He expected Pit to beat up the demons upstairs and then come back down to the cellar to save them before searching for the other angels in general. Daedalus had to remind himself this wasn't the previous timeline where the Smashers found out via Dark Pit that Pit had been captured or Pandora finally tracking down Goblin Galaxy to save the day. Diamond made sure that the scenario was different. Dark Pit had been captured, so he could not telepathically communicate with the black angel. Diamond took the angel twins away in person to not alert the Smashers, and even if Morgan was saved…no one would know where to look…unless Orcos did something as stupid as alert the Smashers where he was. Daedalus had to get him and Dark Pit (but mostly him) out of the cells before the demons changed their mind.

There was only one guard with the keys. It was a Minotaur and therefore was dangerous for humans. Compared to other members of his race, this Minotaur was very calm prancing back and forth between the two cells making sure that besides Dark Pit asking too many questions that they would not consider escaping.

Drastic situations requires drastic actions even if Daedalus did not want to do this.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Daedalus hated having a tunic like Pit that required him to fight with his wings. His plan required taking his clothes off but he had trouble doing that. He blushed seeing the Minotaur eye him suspiciously.

"…It's hot…" The fallen archangel murmured. "I can't take my clothes off…can you help me? I would rather freeze to death than sweat down here…"

It was far from hot in the cellar, but Daedalus assumed that Minotaurs only spoke with their dicks. If he was having issues with his upper portion…perhaps the lower portion…

"Oops…"

Daedalus wasn't completely dressed because of Diamond. If Diamond wasn't all sneaky when he was in the shower, he might have put the bottom portion of his pants on. His face turned beat red realizing how dumb this plan was.

"Fallen angels really are horny." The Minotaur mocked as he slowly unlocked the cell. "If you're having issues taking off your top, I'll be more than willing to help."

Daedalus was glad Tinker did not say anything about what he was feeling at the moment. The Minotaur had forced himself inside the cell and attempted to be aggressive with the fallen archangel. In fact, lust clouded the demon's mind that ripping off the tunic never came to mind as much as lifting Daedalus off the ground and positioning him in a way where the fallen archangel could feel something poking in between his legs.

"B-But…my clothes…"

"You don't need to remove it for what you really want."

 _Stupid, horny monster!_ Daedalus thought darkly to himself as he forced himself to cling onto the Minotaur catching him off guard. _If you're not going to even attempt obeying my instructions, then I'll just kill you!_

"Hope you like this position."

"Yes…this position is fine…" Daedalus murmured as he reached out and implemented a small code on Tinker. The Minotaur could not see his target pressing one button to change the shape of the yellow earpiece wrapped around his right ear and inputting a code meant to murder the Minotaur. "Please…wait…"

"I can't wait. I need to drill you."

"So do I…"

The Minotaur let out a startled scream feeling something drill into his back.

"This is a drill." Tinker could be heard saying. "Destination: Heart. Goal: Heart attack."

Daedalus would not complain that the little robotic earpiece was making a pun at a time like this. The Minotaur tried to throw Daedalus off but Tinker kept extending the farther the monster tried to pull his target from him. Tinker swiftly drilled a hole into the chest and shoved the Minotaur's large heart out. The drill portion kept the heart on the tip like it was a meat skewer.

The Minotaur only had a few seconds before his body would cease to function. He had successfully pushed Daedalus off and extended his hand out to him. His body stopped functioning before he could grab his heart back and fell to the ground unmoving.

"Tinker wins. Fatality." Tinker said in a robotic voice.

"That was me implanting you with a quick self-defense code…" Daedalus growled. "Get that heart away from me and give me the key the Minotaur has!"

"Heart can be given to someone who needs a heart transplant."

"You stupid robot…you fucking drilled a hole straight in the middle! Get me the key!"

"Do you want your pants too to hide the fact you have no underwear?"

Daedalus shut off Tinker at this point. It was being too sarcastic for its own good. Sighing, he went to grab the bottom portion of his tunic and put it back on before proceeding to get the key that was hanging on the Minotaur's belt that was keeping his pants on. The inventor was just glad that Tinker was able to drill a hole in the Minotaur's back fast enough to avoid becoming another victim to these angel slayers. Once he grabbed the key, he forced Tinker to drop the heart in the middle of the dungeon before attempting to open the door.

Dark Pit hadn't moved for a while. The older archangel assumed something was wrong with him, but the dark angel just fell asleep due to the cold. The minute he heard the cell unlocking, his head shot up started at the noise. Daedalus was glad that Dark Pit didn't have to see anything.

"You got the keys?!" Dark Pit asked rather surprised how Daedalus was able to do something after all. "How?"

"Minotaur is dead. That is all that matters." Daedalus said sternly. "Come on. Let's find Pit and get out of here."

"But the other angels…"

"Knowing Pit, he'll find a way to get information out of them. Come on!"

The only thing that Dark Pit had on him was a collar to prevent him from using any sort of magic. He had no weapon, but the dark angel would be fine once Daedalus turned on Tinker to drill the anti-magic collar off of him. Daedalus found it hilarious how he did not receive one despite the fact that he was capable of using such magic.

* * *

The two made their way out of the cell and up the stairs unaware that these stairs were longer than they originally thought. Because they were dragged down, they wouldn't realize that there were more cells below the cathedral, but none of them had the angels inside of them. In fact, when they got halfway through the cathedral, they were greeted by one of the maids of Gothic Galaxy. She was a redhead with two large pigtails and eyes that changed color depending on the lighting. In this scenario, she had blue eyes that stared in their direction. Dark Pit stepped back thinking that they were in trouble without a weapon. Daedalus recognized her and the maid mistook Daedalus for another angel.

"Pit, what are you doing here? You should forget about everyone and leave before the Purification Process happens." She spoke before realizing the extra two wings. "…Wait…you're not Pit…you're…his father…"

"Great to see that that having four wings is the only way to tell us apart Airi…"

Airi looked over at Dark Pit and continued. "…Is that his clone?"

"Excuse me! The name is Lived Twilight if you want to start forcing labels on me!" Dark Pit yelled.

"…Odd name. Sounds like a try hard."

"Excuse me?!"

Ignoring the black angel, Airi had turned her back on him and then looked up toward the stairs. "Do not take that path. That is where Orcos and the demons are. Keep going straight down this path instead for the secret exit outside."

"Wait, but Pit is…"

"Yeah…I just realized that…" Airi sighed thinking about what the angel captain was going through. "So stupid. He's actually going through with the Purification Process…I don't think there is much anyone can do until Orcos and those demons calm down."

Daedalus gasped realizing that Pit did not fight back like he imagined in his head after all.

"…We will have to go with him later."

"Why are you here? Aren't you with them?" Daedalus asked.

"You forget that I work under a certain Netherworld Prince who wants me to spy on his fiancé. Well…can't help him now…so I'll just take his father and clone and escape instead and come back later."

"Stop calling me a clone!" Dark Pit shouted again. "And I am not leaving Pit!"

"…What do you intend to do against Orcos without a weapon? You can't just go upstairs without a plan!"

If there was one thing that Dark Pit had in common with Pit, it was his tenacity. Ignoring Airi's orders, he pushed past the wraith and headed upstairs. The only plan in mind was to save Pit and to use Eve's power when the time was right.

"Get back here!" Airi could be heard yelling. "You're going to get yourself purified!"

Dark Pit didn't know what the term meant, so he just assumed it was some torture method that the demons came up with. He was wrong…dead wrong…and made him question the terms that demon cults used when describing the actions they were performing on Pit when he reached upstairs to where he witnessed the demons tormenting his older twin.

* * *

Thanks to Airi, Daedalus was able to escape the cathedral without any of the demons noticing him. Outside of the Cathedral was just a dark forest where only the red lights of the red moon lead the way for the two. Airi had a specific location she appeared from and they were heading back to that location in the forest. The fallen archangel wished that Dark Pit just followed after him instead of abandoning the angel captain, but the dark angel cared more about Pit than he did…and that left a terrible feeling in Daedalus' gut. In the past, he would have no problem abandoning his son to save his own skin. Those demons will eat the angel twins if Orcos does not decide to sell them off to the slave ring for the highest bidder.

"Are you only now worrying about your sons?" Airi asked noticing that Daedalus was looking back at the cathedral once they reached a clearing. She was creating a summoning circle that could be used to take Daedalus to the Netherworld where he would be able to escape from there. "You should have been more concerned when the purification process was mentioned."

"I'm not a good father…okay?" Daedalus groaned imagining Airi having an evil smirk on her lips at the old archangel admitting that he was a terrible parent. "…I can't go with you though…not until I know they're safe…"

"You're going to get purified." The redhead wraith stated with a sigh as she turned her attention to Daedalus. "You're just like the replica. You both have pure aura radiating out of you unlike Pit. If you get caught, they will rape you."

Airi went from using the kinder term to just bluntly stating what the purification process was to these crazy demons.

"I know…" Daedalus began as he was ready to head back to the cathedral without Airi if she chose to fled, "but…I know for a fact that all of these timelines with these two made me realize that maybe it's not them…maybe it's me that has to change…maybe I have to be the one to actually save them…maybe I need to carry my own weight for once…"

"…What are you talking about?" Airi questioned not understanding this timeline conversation. "Did they drug you?"

"…No…just follow me so I can manipulate some things around the cathedral."

* * *

 **Me: Done with 5217 words.**

 **Li: What happened?**

 **Me: I forgot that that this is on therefore it had to be censored. You want Pit's karmic retribution where he's doing the Purification Process? You got to read that on AO3. Notes!**

 **1\. So I had to make a Yoshi's Island reference to probably explain why Yoshi doesn't want to deal with crying babies again. Funny how baby Morgan only cries to annoy Yoshi but not when he was born.**

 **2.** _ **Goblin Galaxy**_ **would be the previous story in the timeline. I haven't written it yet simply because I feel like it's going to be one of the last stories I'll finish. Like, I will not write** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **until the previous sixteen stories are done. However,** _ **Your Hom is in Another Castle**_ **and** _ **Red Moon Galaxy**_ **is two of the longer stories in the series so those are the second to last ones definitely. I personally feel like** _ **Goblin**_ **and** _ **Dumpster**_ **are going to end up finished after** _ **Melody Galaxy**_ **(I picked it up again, but I loathe how long the chapter outline is. Only chapter 4 is short because it's nothing but a flashback, but chapter 2 is so long and I feel is so dragged out in comparison to the rest of the story). Regardless,** _ **Goblin Galaxy**_ **is one of the darker stories in Super Smash Galaxy and** _ **Gothic Galaxy**_ **in comparison is funny and has the Queen's Blade lewd humor.**

 **3\. Daedalus finished Tinker way back in** _ **Clockwork Galaxy**_ **and the robotic earpiece has since developed a mind of its own being the self-deprecating humor for Daedalus. Remember, every Kid Icarus character is represented by a type of humor (Hades is dark comedy, Pit is the humor of an idiot, Viridi is insulting others, Medusa is Ms. No Humor etc.) Tinker is all about puns too and being blunt as the previous chapter has pointed out.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	3. Rewritten History

**Gothic Galaxy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Kid Icarus. That goes to Nintendo. I only own Daedalus, Diamond and Pearl. And I don't own Lalia who is from the Queen's Blade series. Queen's Blade belongs to Hobby Japan and the many authors who work on the series.**

 **Summary: An enemy from Pit's past is encouraged by Diamond to get revenge on the angel and his friends after being forgotten for this long. Repeating a strategy from the past doesn't seem like the brightest thing, but this demon came prepared with kidnapping other angels in front of Pit and then forcing him into a duel. Normally Pit would have ignored the challenge if it weren't for the fact that Robin didn't just have a baby and said baby was also taken by this demon. He and Pittoo go to Gothic Galaxy expecting things to be a walk in the park but this demon was prepared for all the possible scenarios. Even Palutena won't be much help once she encounters him and Pit really doesn't want to resort to that awful tactic of getting rid of this guy if Dark Pit can see it…**

 **Pairing: Pit/Pittoo/Lucina, Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena and Henry/Female Robin with hints of Magnus/Pit and dark Orcos/Pit and Orcos/Pit/Dark Pit**

 **Rated: M (for mature) and higher on Archive of Our Own**

 **Genre: Suspense, Romance, Drama and Humor**

 **Warning: Sexual violence, extreme violence, sexual humor, dark past, hints of child abuse and child neglect, dark past, non-con, yaoi (of the twincest variant again) and unintentional OOC**

 **This story is probably going to be the most lewd one in the galaxy series thanks to how this is the most Queen's Blade heavy influence along with a lot of hentai things I see online. There is a plot though…really…and there's a joke in the Kid Icarus fandom about the villain of the week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Rewritten History

* * *

The Smashers wasted no time in heading to Gothic Galaxy to rescue Palutena and the angel twins. Rosalina wished that the Goddess of Light waited before she made her plans to go alone. She had her scepter as a weapon, but this demon was prepared to fight Palutena or at least put her in a position unfavorable to her. Rosalina just needed Master Hand's approval and a group of Smashers to come along. Master Hand viewed this as a serious situation given how Rosalina worded things. Ganondorf wasn't amused that the rescue party would be used. If it was just him and Rosalina, they could probably handle it no problem. The rescue party that Master Hand wanted consisted of the Robin twins, Shulk, Ike, Magnus, Dunban, Lucina, Marth, Chrom, Roy, Riki, the Corrin twins, Bayonetta and Cloud. Rosalina did think it was excessive and some people in the group were questionable. Shulk was clearly chosen due to his status as being another God that could assist Rosalina. Bayonetta was efficient by the process of being able to deal with demons as quickly as angels. After that, it was iffy. Ike and Magnus were clearly worried for Pit's sudden disappearance, so they did want to tag along to see if the angel captain was alright. Lucina cared for Dark Pit's safety and needed to go seeing as how Reyn wouldn't be able to come along for the ride. Dunban was more concerned about Shulk going, so he made the excuse to go. Chrom made the same excuse when Lucina volunteered to go. Everyone else seemed to be tagging along for the ride…especially Riki.

"This is not a field trip." Ganondorf could be heard grumbling to Rosalina. "We only need the Monado boy and the witch. Everyone else is just going to slow us down."

"Master Hand wanted this, so I have to obey."

"You don't need to obey. You are stronger than Master Hand. Queen of the Cosmos, tell me it is a good idea to have the female tactician with us. She just conceived a child and now she's already back on the battlefield. That is not a wise thing."

Rosalina was very aware of that. The problem was Robin was proving to be a stubborn individual. She wanted to come along just to find Pit and Dark Pit. They may have saved her baby, but she wanted to scold them for putting Morgan in that situation in the first place. Rob wanted his sister to stay behind, but she insisted she was okay now when she clearly wasn't. Rob could easily protect her along with Lucina and Chrom, so it shouldn't be too big of an issue as long as she didn't push herself. As for Morgan, that baby would be entrusted to Link until they all returned. Link was good with kids, so Robin could trust him with her baby.

"There is nothing I can do. I can only hope that everyone takes this rescue mission seriously." Rosalina told the King of Evil.

Ganondorf growled as he glared at the Smashers who clearly weren't taking this seriously. He really shouldn't have been this affected, but he was concerned for the Goddess of Light and her angels…just slightly. If something happened to them, he would personally destroy the demon who laid a finger on them. He was a man not to trifle with.

"Tch. They better now slow me down." The King of Evil murmured as he decided to isolate himself on the Comet Observatory until they arrived at Gothic Galaxy. The journey shouldn't take long.

"You could always admit you're worried for Palutena, you know." Rosalina reminded him, but the King of Evil was already gone. "Oh well…"

Rosalina had to make last minute preparations before the Comet Observatory could leave. Master Hand wished them the best of luck and demanded that there be no casualties. The Queen of the Cosmos could reassure him that with a party of this caliber. She had to warn a few of the Smashers that this was something to take seriously. Granted, she was mainly talking to Roy who was going along for the ride, but at the very least she didn't want him screwing up. She tried to convince Robin one last time to stay, but Robin promised to not slow them down (which she did not believe). At the very least Rob and Corrin will be useful in healing the wounded (that is why Corrin is even tagging along in the first place. Bayonetta wasn't to get herself hurt on his watch, so it was best if he followed her).

Rosalina failed a spot check in one important area of her Comet Observatory. Before liftoff, a certain someone snuck on board when Link was supposed to be watching him…

Despite just being born, Morgan was rather intelligent. He was able to recognize that his mother was going away somewhere far away. He wanted to still be with his mother after the demon tried to kidnap him. Morgan hummed as he crawled onto the lowest portion of the Comet Observatory. He made it on time before the Comet Observatory took off. Only when the ship left did Link notice something was amiss.

"…Where's Morgan?"

* * *

Palutena was warned to not venture alone to Gothic Galaxy without a plan. She may have been the Goddess of Wisdom, but even she was capable of being impulsive when it concerned the angel twins. Pit obviously got it from her seeing as how the green haired Goddess could care less of going in alone. When she decided to get serious, she could very well destroy everything in her path. She was one of the strongest Goddesses that was the deciding factor in the 2000 Year War for a reason.

Her title as the Heroine of the War wouldn't save her when she reached Gothic Galaxy though. Orcos had a deliberate trap for her and it did include the angel twins. It was why he wanted them as hostages in the first place. Get the baby and the angels and force them to surrender. His plan was to do the same thing to Palutena, but the Goddess of Light would try to pull a fast one, so he came prepared.

"I am here like you wanted!" Palutena declared as she forced her way into the church of Gothic Galaxy. Not a single demon dared to challenge her when she arrived on Gothic Galaxy. It was a death sentence and Orcos wanted to make sure he still had demon soldiers to fight for him. "Are you going to challenge me to a duel for my angels or am I going to purify you before you even get a chance to respond?"

The green eyed Goddess meant business. Orcos also meant to do business with her. When he emerged from the shadows, he made sure he had Pit on a leash when he dragged his hostage into the little light that was in the church. Yes, Dark Pit was also being led along by the demon henchmen that Orcos had, but the Baphomet only wanted Pit close to him to make sure Palutena didn't try anything funny.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he immediately tried to get away from Orcos. Orcos was not having that.

"You're not getting away from me, Pit." Orcos snarled as he yanked on the chain that was connected to Pit's collar. The brunette yelped as he was yanked back into Orcos' arms.

Palutena gasped at Orcos treatment before mimicking the stare that Medusa gave to her enemies.

"You got here on time, I'm impressed." Orcos began. "I see you're a very busy woman, so let's get down to business."

"…Where are my angels?" Palutena asked darkly. She forced her staff to touch the ground when she asked this.

"Your precious angels are right here." Orcos taunted while yanking at Pit's chain again. "The rest of them aren't worth showing you. After all, you only came here because of your precious angel captain and his clone."

Palutena snarled as a response. "Do not refer to Dark Pit as a clone."

"Oh, but he is. You know that."

"…He's his own person." She hissed. "And you will release my angels. You have already angered me."

"Oh, how scary!" Orcos yelled. He was faking the fear in his voice though seeing as how he was still smirking. "I'm so scared that I'm willing to spare your precious angels if you surrender without a fight."

Pit couldn't believe this demon. "H-Have you no shame?!"

"I fought you as a child and paid for it dearly." Orcos reminded him. "You still look like a kid, but you're more experienced than before. I will not let my plans falter again."

"How conniving and cowardly of you..." Palutena mocked even though she knew for a fact she wasn't in the position to be doing that.

"I will do anything for Ellipse." Orcos told her. "Now surrender to me before I decide to hurt your precious angel captain here."

"Lady Palutena, don't do it!" Pit shouted but was met by another tug of the collar along with Orcos deciding that he should punch Pit in the gut to get him to stop moving. The light angel was completely taken by surprised and nearly choked on his own saliva from this action.

"PIT!" Palutena called out as she was ready to attack Orcos.

"Don't move! If you do, I will kill Pit! The ball is in your court, Goddess of Light!"

Orcos wasn't giving Palutena much of a choice. Palutena could only imagine what would happen if she surrendered. Chances are, Orcos would repeat what he did to her in the past and turn her to stone. That was his favorite method of dealing with people he didn't like. He wasn't Medusa by any means, but he was strong enough to even turn someone like her to stone. Palutena had to assume that because it was Medusa in particular, her magic of darkness will never beat the light magic she had. A demon could care less about light and dark and just did the spell.

 _If I let him do that…what will happen to Pit and Lived? Will I be able to sneak an attack in…or will he be faster and just kill Pit…what should I do…_

Palutena took a deep breath as she accepted her fate. In the back of her mind, if Ganondorf or Rosalina came along, they would have saved the angel twins and gotten her out of this predicament. She just had to go alone and do this herself knowing full well it was a trap.

 _But I love my angels too much._ Palutena admitted to herself. _I can't afford to lose Pit or Lived._ _I can only help Ganny and Rosa find me before anything bad happens to us…_

The Goddess of Light kept her scepter in hand, but made it clear that she would not resist. Orcos at first wanted to knock her weapon out of her hand, but figured that if he was going to turn her to stone that she would look dignified.

"I have already turned you to stone once, and I will turn you to stone again. Your fate is always set in stone!"

Palutena wanted to snark about the awful pun but wasn't given the opportunity to. Orcos's eyes started to glow before his body glowed as brightly as his eyes. The green haired Goddess couldn't take her eyes off him. Pit screamed for Palutena to shield her eyes or put her shield over her, but it was already too late. Compared to previous two instances where turning to stone was a slow process, Orcos was able to petrify her instantly.

Pit could only watch in horror as his Goddess was turned to stone in front of him. This is the third time that this has happened to Palutena so it shouldn't come off as a surprise, but there is a point where Pit just had enough of seeing Palutena getting petrified whether it's by the enemy or her own doing.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit screamed as he struggled to get away from Orcos. "You bastard! I'll kill you Orcos when I get out of these binds!"

Orcos smirked before he broke out into a fit of laughter seeing how Pit was acting. "You? Kill me when you're in this state? Please! You are a hostage that will perform the Purification Process when all is said and done!"

"I won't let you!"

"You'll have no choice but to follow my orders. You will also watch me use your Goddess and your angel friends in my plans. Ellipse will be revived and I will have them to thank."

The brunette was the one to laugh bitterly at that. Even if his collar was being pulled again to get him to shut up, he refused to back down. This was starting to get dangerous for him and Dark Pit.

"Your efforts are futile! Anyone from the Golden Land who dies can never come back! Ellipse is gone forever!"

Orcos clearly didn't want to hear that. Like every demon here, they were delusional to the reality of the situation. The Golden Land was an unusual place where the beings of that realm had a hard time reviving themselves. The creator of the universe must have been aware of how overpowered the witches and sorcerers would be and made it to where if they died a specific way once, they were gone for good, so they needed to be cautious.

"If an angel is the one that ended her life, then it will be an angel that returns what was stolen from her back. I…no…we demons demand retribution and we will get it! My demon brethren, take these two insolent angels away! Remove their bindings when they return to their cell, but make sure they don't try anything funny!"

The demons obeyed as they started to lead the angel twins back into the darkness. Dark Pit remained obedient, but Pit still struggled to get away. Orcos needed to think of something that would stop Pit from rampaging. All he could think of were more taunts that would anger him even more.

"Remember, if anyone else tries to save you two, you'll both be used as hostage. Look forward to that."

"As if I will let anyone else…gahh!"

Orcos gave the chain to his henchman. That demon would proceed to drag Pit away from the Baphomet. The demon leader would laugh as he would soon focus his attention on the petrified Goddess. He couldn't help but admire her beauty even when turned to stone. She tried her best to not show any signs of emotions when she accepted her fate, but he could see the cracks in her façade when she was caught in this pose.

"Soon, my revenge will be complete. Just watch…I'll make sure you two will ever regret forgetting me and ruining my chances of saving Ellipse sooner!"

* * *

The angel twins were immediately thrown back into the cell after Orcos had successfully turned Palutena to stone. Now, Orcos had no use for the angel twins except for the Purification Process and to be used as a hostage against the other Smashers if they cared about them as much as Palutena did. Pit continued to fight back against his captors to no avail. They laughed at how hard he fought before leaving him and Dark Pit in the cell that was noticeably colder than the last time they were in here. Pit wondered if it was because the temperature outside dropped or if there was some sort of temperature changer that was progressively freezing the floors below the church.

Pit found it cruel that Orcos refused to kill them outright and would just turn them into popsicle sticks until they were considered useful again. Angels couldn't stand extreme temperatures for a long period of time. Only ice angels could stay in the cells without complaints.

Seeing Dark Pit shivering in the corner, Pit went over to his twin and urged his younger twin to cuddle with him. Dark Pit stopped shaking after a few minutes and allowed himself to lean against Pit's shoulder even if he couldn't sleep.

"…Are you going to explain what is going on here?" The black angel questioned. "I don't know what's going on at all. You and Palutena know…that demon knows who you are and your old man kept me in the dark too…"

"…"

"Pit…"

"No…you're right. I should be telling you what is going on." Pit spoke in an icy tone. "It's my fault you're in this situation with me."

Lived wanted to tell Pit that not everything was his older twin's fault, but nothing would convince Pit otherwise.

"…I think we're going to have to start with the Golden Land again." Pit started.

"Them again?!"

"The Golden Land is the center of the universe and will always be involved with all of our problems." Pit hated repeated himself so he decided to go to the more important details immediately. "Currently the ruler of the Golden Land and by proxy the entire universe is the Sorcerer of Misfortune Prism. In the past…or at least 2000 years ago, Prism's brother…the Endless Sorcerer Cube."

Dark Pit tilted his head in confusion. "He has a brother?"

"He had an older brother in the past and has a younger sister now. She is the Witch of Dedication Cone. Do not be fooled when people assume there is only one ruler. Prism has a messed up family." Pit smirked when he glanced at Dark Pit. "You would think Eve would have told you that given that she is said to be Prism's mother."

"W-What?! _Eve, is that true?!_ "

Eve didn't respond to the dark angel annoying him greatly. Her silence was due to Pit explaining everything and how she had stated this constantly in the past. Dark Pit's inability to remember anything in previous timelines was a blessing and a curse.

"Anyway, Cube was in charge with the twelve Apostles. If you were to go to the Golden Land's Church, you would see the glass stain windows circling around the church depicting every Apostle that had worked under Cube. They say that when an Apostle dies, the brilliant light the window gives off vanishes."

This was an interesting fact to take to mind should the church ever be entered.

"The Apostle that has driven these demons to create a cult is the Shadow Witch Ellipse. She is a mummy taken in by Cube and made an Apostle. Cube…is weird with who he chooses to be his friends and protectors of the universe." The brunette sighed at the thought. "I mean…when all the Apostles left are assholes…"

"Mummy?"

"Yeah…she's a demon…a walking corpse…but she wrapped her body with bandages so no one can see the rotting parts of her body. Despite her appearance, she is listed as being a kind hearted demon who hated violence. She wanted everyone to get along like Cube did, but when Cube was killed by Arrow…"

"Wait…what?"

 _ **"That is not proven."**_ Eve spoke catching Dark Pit off guard. _**"Remember, this is based on the little information obtained during this time."**_

… _Okay…_

"What is it Pittoo?"

"…Nothing…keep going."

"Right…well…once Cube was killed, Prism banished the Apostles except for one out of the Golden Land and recruited a new group of people to rule with him. Poor Ellipse. She wanted to follow his legacy even if Prism didn't and got executed for her efforts."

"Who killed her?"

"The angels."

Again, Dark Pit was astonished by Pit's word. Pit sounded so casual though that it seemed to lack any empathy in his tone when he said, "Poor Ellipse".

"It was the evil archangel, Kensei." Pit continued. "He was the one that had his followers do the dirty work…and by follower…I mean my old man."

"W-Wha-"

"I don't remember the details too much. I just know my old man was forced to torment Ellipse before putting her on the cross. I recall the rumors afterwards that Kensei was only a puppet of the witch hunter Acedia...the leader of the Band of Three. Virtue told me that his is one of the murders that lead to Acedia being on the run…but it doesn't change the fact that…"

Dark Pit noticed the puzzled look on the light angel's face. Pit felt like something in mind was being twisted when the next words came out.

"…Ellipse had a lover…he was one of the many Dukes of Ars Goetia…Flauros. He…was told to assassinate Ellipse but he didn't. When he tried to stop the execution…he got killed with Ellipse."

Pit felt like there was something wrong with this statement. This was how history was…yet he felt like this was not how he recalled the execution at all.

"How? This Flauros sounds like a powerful demon…" Dark Pit mumbled.

"Yes, he was a powerful demon." Pit admitted. "But it kind of ignores that my old man is a powerful fighter too. He may look weak…but he's very cunning. From what I recall, my old man was an old friend of Flauros. He used that to his advantage to getting rid of him. He weakened him and put him on the cross with Ellipse. Flauros would be burned at the stake as well…"

"W-Wait…isn't Flauros a fire demon?"

"Being a fire demon isn't going to save him when Kensei was there impaling him too." Pit mumbled. "There is no kill like overkill and Kensei wanted to make sure that Flauros never defied him again."

Pit wondered if Flauros really died as easily as he described. Eve knew better, but the light angel still didn't completely register that the timeline had changed to fit with Raven making sure that Flauros was never a threat to anyone in the galaxy ever again. If she had to rewrite things to where Kensei would force Daedalus to kill Flauros, then she would do so (and do so she did).

"Their deaths were nothing but tragic for all demons." Pit admitted. "Their love for each other touched other demons so much that there are now songs dedicated to them. I think that idol you love so much has sung a few sad songs about tragic lovebirds…"

"But…what does her death have to do with us?"

"Gothic Galaxy was created in the name of the fallen Ellipse. To honor her death…the demons that live on this galaxy worship the ground she is on. They offer her angel sacrifices every day in hope to appease her."

"But…if she's a demon and died…"

Pit groaned. Dark Pit was going to ask a question that would drive any demon insane. "If an angel or demon dies, they don't go to heaven or hell. They either get reincarnated or simply disappear. So when the angels are captured and sacrificed in Gothic Galaxy, the demons here just assume that their souls will reach Ellipse."

" _ **Ellipse is not the type of girl who would want this."**_ Dark Pit could hear Eve state. _ **"These demons are just selfish and evil."**_

 _I figured much._ Dark Pit told her. "Pit, do you believe Ellipse would want this?"

"Of course not." Pit answered rather quickly. "Orcos may have an obsession with Ellipse but he's using her legacy to commit atrocious crimes against angels."

"Obviously."

Pit opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He wouldn't be able to when Dark Pit was leering at him. The dark angel needed that information about Orcos or he would be kept in the dark about this entire ordeal.

"…So I guess Lady Palutena and I never told you about the time Orcos invaded Skyworld."

"Of course not! When was this?"

"It was a long time ago. Lady Palutena and I found him as an inconvenience, so we sort of forgot about him. He tried to take over Skyworld after what happened to Medusa, but I was able to kick his ass as usual. I thought I killed him, but I guess he survived and held a grudge against me and Lady Palutena since."

"What was his goal?"

"I assume it was to capture as many angels as he could in order to sacrifice them for Ellipse. I really didn't pay attention that much since I beat him up as a kid. It was really fun messing with him, but I guess I should have paid attention to the politics around it."

Dark Pit couldn't help but agree. When Pit didn't pay attention to the smallest of details, situations like this happened. The dark angel really didn't want to be punished for something that Pit had done in the past, but that was the problem of being the clone of the angel captain.

"…I really shouldn't be surprised." Pit started. He didn't look all too pleased with what he said next. "Because of all of my accomplishments, the demons have come to loathe and fear me. My reputation is the reason why you're even in this situation with me to begin with…it does suck."

"Tell me about it…" Dark Pit snarled to himself. "That whole purification process…you seriously think I'll fucking suck a demon's dick?!"

"Well, no…" Pit mumbled. "But it's a good punishment for me given how I keep wiping out their leaders. I slayed Medusa twice, I defeated Orcos, took down the strongest Grim Reaper in the Underworld and even took out Thanatos and Hades. Even with those wins under my belt, I still did the same thing that my old man did…"

Dark Pit didn't like the sound of that.

"…I mean…I can see why Bayonetta isn't exactly a fan of me. I may be a cute angel who is on the side of justice, but even I participate in demon hunts every now and then for fun. This way, I can lure out Overlords to add to the achievement board…"

"That's enough Pit!" The black angel snapped as he nearly pushed Pit away when he started going into detail about his demon slaying accomplishments. "I don't need you admitting this!"

"…Sorry. I know the Demon Division was started to bridge the gap between angels and demons. Unfortunately, this division isn't going to magically destroy the hate someone like Orcos has against me." Pit paused mid-sentence before continuing. "…He's taking advantage of the fact that you're inexperienced in comparison to me. Even if you're a great fighter Pittoo, he can sniff out the weakness in you."

"I don't need an apology! What are you going to do about it if you know this is the case?"

The brunette fell silent at his question. The truth is he couldn't do anything without the risk of Orcos threatening to hurt Dark Pit again. Now, Palutena was also at risk if he made one false move. The angel captain hated these situations where he would have to wait it out. The only thing Pit could hope for was the Smashers noticing their disappearance and showing up to save them…but that would mean having to deal with the ridicule of falling into enemy hands so easily.

"…There really isn't anything we can do now." Pit admitted sadly. "We're just…going to have to wait until they come get us out of the cell."

Dark Pit feared this response. The waiting game was suffocating. Even if he snuggled with Pit, he would still be shivering in fear of what the demons would do if they decided to no longer follow their word and harm them. Dark Pit could only curse under his breath as he remained silent. He was out of questions to ask, so all he could do was have his mind focus on staying warm.

* * *

While Rosalina and Ganondorf decided to stay on the observatory until they got a clear reading on Palutena and the angel twins, the rest of the Smashers decided to leave to search for them on Gothic Galaxy. Rosalina wanted the group to stick together. Gothic Galaxy may not have been the largest galaxy, but it was difficult to navigate due to how it was always night time. The group did not stick together like they should have though. Robin wanted to find the angel twins as soon as possible just so she could yell at them for being neglectful of her baby. They would cover more ground if they split up. Robin originally wanted just Lucina to accompany her, but when it became apparent that two girls walking alone at night just wasn't going to cut it, it was decided that Corrin, Bayonetta, Cloud and Riki would be going with them to make the group more "balanced". The group with the Umbra Witch in the party would be safe. Robin just didn't want the older woman to be trailing after her and making snide comments about her recklessness. What made matters worse was that Riki saw this as a game of some sort and didn't understand what it meant to be stealthy. He was requested to stay by Shulk and Dunban's side, but they clearly did not mind too much that the Nopon was on the other team.

The second group consisted of the rest of the guys on the Comet Observatory and Cory. The dragon princess should have gone with her brother, but seeing as how Bayonetta was on the same team as Corrin, she wanted to avoid her roommate as much as possible. The silver haired princess could depend on the Umbra Witch (and Cloud) protecting her brother should there be an attack, but she really didn't want to see the flirting going on between the trio. The other Smashers could say it's all in Cory's head and the three were just close friends, but Cory knew better.

The group was supposed to walk together until they absolutely needed to split. The galaxy wasn't going to allow them to stay together for long. At some point, the fog from the galaxy would come in making it incredibly difficult to proceed. Only a few of the Smashers could travel on without fear of the fog. The fog was the reason that the group was split in two to begin with though. Robin's group lagged behind due to the female tactician complaining about not being able to keep up with anyone. Bayonetta made sure to keep Corrin close, so she knew he wouldn't wander off. Cloud kept close to his friends knowing full well if Corrin ran off, Bayonetta would follow after him. Lucina nearly lost Robin in the fog had it not been for Riki's shouting.

"Riki will continue to guide you!" Riki exclaimed after he floated over to Robin in the mist.

"I'm fine! We just need to stay with everyone else…"

"You can't fall behind…" Lucina muttered as she saw where Riki was and reached out to grab Robin. "When you're in this condition, you might injure yourself. Henry will not be happy if you find yourself injured."

"But that's why you're here…" Robin grumbled. "And Chrom…"

Well…Chrom should have been in that group, but he wasn't. Because of the mist, he thought Rob was his elder sister. As a result, he stayed close to Rob when he should have stayed close to Robin. The male tactician wasn't pleased.

"And we lost my sister…" Rob grumbled as he stopped walking. Chrom nearly bumped into him as a result. "Where are we?"

Chrom clearly had no idea where they were. However, the rest of the Smashers and Cory were still nearby. All they needed to do was head to the church in the distance. The mist made it difficult to tell how close they were. Rob had to wonder how they lost Robin's group when they were just standing right next to each other. Did they take a long turn or…

"Everyone, we need to watch where we step." Shulk warned the group that was near him. "There might be traps lurking around."

"Oh great, just what we need." Magnus could be heard snarking. "I wonder who is going to get their foot caught in a bear trap."

"Shulk, you might want to look out for your roommate." Dunban spoke. "He is the most likely to trigger on a trap since Reyn isn't here."

"Excuse me?!" Rob snapped. "What makes you think I'll do that?!"

Dunban was either a psychic or Rob was really that clumsy. The white haired magician stepped on something that was in the dirt. He froze realizing something was up. He wanted to warn the group he might have fucked up, but they would see he messed up anyway.

In the next few minutes, the group would be screaming and cursing at their bad luck. Apparently, there was a huge net on the ground that would be triggered if someone stepped on a switch. Cory had a close a call, but Rob unfortunately was the one to step on it. The net was large enough to trap eight people in it and still hoist them up in the air. Because it was sudden, the group didn't have time to take out their weapons. Not like they would want to do to the awkward positions they ended up in when they were squished together in the net.

"What did I tell you Shulk?" Dunban asked rather sarcastically even though he was rather furious with the situation.

Shulk simply groaned in frustration. Why didn't he get a vision of this happening? Alvis was clearly slacking at this point…

"I-It's not my fault!" Rob exclaimed. "It was either Roy or Ike!"

"Yeah, like I would fall for a trap when I'm used to fighting a battle in the mist!" Roy shrieked.

"When a tactician can't admit to messing up…" Ike snarled as he grabbed onto the net in an attempt to tear it up. To his surprise, his strength wouldn't be able to do so. "And this is awful…"

"Shit! Where's my brother?!" Cory questioned. She was more concerned with him than her own safety. "He's not here!"

"That should be a good thing!" Marth shouted. "Now whoever is yanking on my hair, please stop! I will break your arm if I find out it's intentional!"

The noise would eventually attract the demons that lived in Gothic Galaxy. When the fog cleared, the captives would be revealed. Nothing screamed bad situation than getting caught in a net that couldn't easily be cut. Rob cursed his bad luck and wished Corrin was part of the group. Perhaps his good luck could have cancelled his bad luck. Cory didn't have her brother's luck and her Yatogami wasn't going to be able to cut the net for whatever reason. If given a reason, it would be Orcos making sure those entangled in his traps wouldn't be able to get away.

The demons didn't need to get the Smashers down from the net. The net was connected to a magical crane that could be moved with magic. While it might seem odd for a crane to be found on a galaxy that was more magical than technological, the crane was specifically used for lowering coffins into the ground and for bringing a large group of targets to the church.

That was what was going on with the male Smashers and Cory. The crane activated on its own once enough noise was made. The Smashers didn't know what to expect with the net slowly hovering toward the church. They could try moving, but there wasn't really much help they could do with eight people trapped in the net.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE MARTH!" Roy could be heard screaming promoting the net to move faster.

"I WILL WHEN IKE MOVES HIS ARMPIT AWAY FROM ME!" Marth screamed back.

"Guys stop shouting…" Shulk muttered. "The net is moving based on sound…"

Despite that, Shulk didn't really mind the position he was in that much. He had his arms wrapped around Rob who could not even hope of moving with the heavyweight on him. The male tactician blushed from the small gesture but he warned Shulk that he should be thinking of a way to get them all out.

The crane would carry the Smashers a little ways past the church. The crane had a singular path that swirled around the trees and church to an open area filled with tombstones. There would have been more screaming at where the crane intended to go had Ike not caught a sight of white angel wings in the dark red of the night.

"PIT?!" Ike called out as he caused the entire net to shake.

Only a few of the Smashers could see what Ike saw due to the position they were in. Orcos did indeed take the angel twins out of their cell, but it wasn't to their benefit in the slightest. Orcos was going to start sacrificing the angels he had captured, and he wanted to make sure that Pit saw everything. Pit had struggled against the Baphomet's strong grip but ended up being tied up and gagged for all of his efforts. The angel captain was tied together with Dark Pit so Pit wouldn't even think of running away. Orcos considered gagging the dark angel as well, but compared to Pit, he was rather silent. Instead, he settled with blindfolding the black angel in order to scare him. Orcos had threatened to stick something in Dark Pit's mouth if he dared to speak back like Pit did. Dark Pit couldn't call Orcos' bluff and had to remain silent. Pit couldn't call Orcos' out because of the gag. He could only give him the most intimidating glare he could muster while being tied up.

Orcos found Pit's defiance amusing. To continue tormenting the angel twins, he had ordered his demons to roast them over an open flame. Pit groaned at how things were really starting to heat up.

"If you two struggle to break free, you will fall onto the flames. Will you burn until you become a roasted chicken or will you miraculously escape death? Should you escape your bindings and not get burned, you will have no choice to service us. We will not let you get away, so you better be on your best behavior if you want to survive tonight."

Oh how did Pit want to wipe the smirk off the Baphomet's face? Orcos was certain he won and with the recent shouting coming from the front of the church, Orcos was certain that he had effectively captured those who wanted to help Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena.

"Of course, it seems like we're going to have more than just your angel friends here tonight."

Dark Pit had no idea what Orcos was talking about. He could see nothing but darkness with the blindfold on. Pit however turned in the direction that Orcos was pointing at. The brunette saw the net hovering into their direction. Pit may have had to squint but he recognized blue hair from anywhere.

 _I-Ike?! Marth?! What is everyone doing here?!_

Orcos laughed as he patted Pit on the head. "You don't have the brightest of friends, do you? Remember how I said to come alone with your twin but you wanted to outsmart me? Well, look what happens when you try to have friends save you. They get caught and they're going to be sacrificed with the angels."

Normally, Pit would point out how the net could be cut down relatively easily, but this was a magical net being used that could not be cut by normal means. If Pit noticed Shulk being squished by Magnus in the net, he would have been able to see that perhaps Shulk could cut the net. That clearly wouldn't be the case seeing as how the blond's hands were currently occupied.

"Ellipse's rebirth is happening very soon." Orcos continued. Despite trying to remain serious, his voice cracked due to excitement as he continued rambling on. "Your Goddess is captured and I have angels ready to be sacrificed. Once this ritual is complete, Ellipse can return to the world of the living…it is a shame that your father won't be one of the sacrifices."

Daedalus' escape angered Orcos greatly. He should have expected that the fallen archangel would be prepared to abandon his children and leave without looking back. Daedalus wasn't a good father for a reason.

"MY BREATHREN, I ORDER YOU TO MOVE THE GODDESS AND THE ANGELS TO THE CENTER OF THE CIRCLE! THE TIME FOR THEIR SACRIFICE IS NEAR!"

Pit shook his head in defiance. He didn't want anyone to be killed because of him. Orcos laughed seeing the expression Pit had falter.

"You will learn how helpless you are." Orcos hummed as he decided to rub his large finger on Pit's cheek. The brunette flinched at his cold finger. "Just sit back and watch the show."

Pit gasped feeling Orco's finger leave him. The Baphomet's attention was to his captives that he would surely mock them before killing them one by one.

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?! If I don't think of something, Lady Palutena and the others will…_

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 7864 words.**

 **Li: So much for this being four chapters.**

 **Me: So what if I made it five and I split chapter 3 in two? I wanted an update and I found a way to prevent chapter 5 from being cut at a really awkward place because of the porn. Notes!**

 **1\. Orcos did turn Palutena to stone when he was revealed as the villain at the end of Myths and Monster. The statue in Uprising states Palutena is capable of turning herself to stone as a self-defense mechanism, but I needed to point out the number of times she has been petrified seeing this is one of the few ways to render her useless.**

 **2\. As you can see, Raven's promise from** _ **Melody Galaxy**_ **has affected everyone's memories. The Band of Six is now the Band of Three now that Flauros has been killed off during Ellipse' execution instead of surviving and joining Acedia. As a result, he's remembered more tragically for his tragic love with Ellipse instead of a mass murderer. Passion and Compassion were also rewritten as this story takes place after Goblin Galaxy. It's hard to be a band when Acedia only has three members (himself included). This does effectively hurts his status as a villain, but that's kind of the point given he already done enough damage (and this makes room for Diamond for Super Smash Galaxy ironically). This is why chapter 3 is renamed "Rewritten History" as I feel like Pit's conversation with Dark Pit is more important than anything else that occurs in this chapter.**

 **3\. Because it has taken so long to update the story, I had added characters overtime to join the rescue team. The joke about how most of the Smashers are there for the ride is kind of jabs at me for adding them in the new outline. Roy, Cory and the Salt Trio were not originally part of the rescue team (even if Bayonetta does make sense to ask). I wanted most of the swordsmen to join hence Roy got added, and my fondness for the Salt Trio just made me add them in. Cory is kind of there simply because I don't want to leave her out of the conflict.**

 **4\. I wonder if anyone will get the net joke from the old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie 2…that's how awkward it is but instead of three turtles, its eight people caught in the net. (The butt joke is intentional).**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
